


Proven Wrong

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Danger, F/M, Fandoms Collide, Fluff, Intrigue, Murder, One-Shot, Petyr x Sansa - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Hogwarts has been closed for nearly a year for safety reasons, but Sansa knows that isn't the truth. She knows about the danger that lurks in the shadows and slithers through the walls. On a dark stormy night when the danger finally strikes, Sansa can only hope she is proven wrong.





	Proven Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quoyan_XI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/gifts).



> Please note this is a Petyr x Sansa One-Shot.

I wandered around the edges of the castle, letting my fingers slide against the slick wet bricks that was still damp from the morning rain. I was so high up on this eminence, it was enough for me to see the rolling hills and the tree tops of the forbidden forest.

 _I’m home,_ I thought, as I watched the trees sway in the soft willowing wind.  The wind carried voices as well, hundreds of cries could be heard as children continued to flow out of the train station. In a matter of hours, a few hundred first-year students would take their first few steps up the mountainous terrain which would inevitably lead to Hogwarts.

I heard a cry of phoenix above my head, it flashed through the gunmetal sky like a bright comet of fire. There was magic here, it could be felt everywhere. Perhaps, that’s why I’m so happy to be back home, or that’s what I tried to convince myself as I skipped down the last set of stairs.

Hogwarts had been closed for over a year; it was for our own safety, or at least that is what the Headmaster had claimed when he sent out a letter to all the students. But I knew the true reason why no student could trespass these large stony walls until now. There was a danger which lurked in the shadows, it slithers through the walls, griped at our throats when we weren’t looking. Each time it struck it left the same haunting message along the walls, painted in the student’s own blood. _Murder,_ it dripped down the stony walls, reflecting the flavescent light from the nearby flames. The reason for this cold-blooded murder, which occurred time and time again remained unknown. It always had one thing in common: the victims were mudblood’s, those without any family members from the wizarding families.

I had almost been their victim too, on one dark stormy night sleeplessness came over me, and I took to wandering the halls in search of something, though what that was exactly was so hard to tell. To this day I do not know what I was searching for, all I remember was the faint sound of a drum, which drew me near to that ceaseless noise. Soon I wandered down a sightless realm, a hallway that was black as night; it was cold as ice in there, so chilly I could feel the frosty air nipping at the tip of my nose. _I should leave,_ I thought, but something compelled me to go further.

“Sansa,” a chilling voice called out in the darkness, it echoed along the walls. The noise trembled like a leaf on a stormy night, vibrating nervously as the drums continued to quaver in the sightless abyss. “Sansa,” it breathed, like a howling wind that forced itself through the rocky caverns of the castle. “Do you know what you are?” asked the terrifying tremor, which forced my feet to buckle over in fear. “You’re a mudblood,” it hissed, like a snake slithering through a sea of grass. I could feel something wrap around my feet, like iron fetters, and in less than a second it thrust me to the ground. I fell to the ground smacking my head on the cobbled floor; I grunted as the pain seared through me faster than a tartan’s bow. Something crept over me, as light as a foggy mist that enraptured my frame and then I could feel it entering me through my nose and mouth. I wanted to scream, but no words could come out. “Help,” I mouthed, but no audible noise escaped my lips. I wriggled from the pain, as I felt something was being sucked out of me, but suddenly, a deep sonorous voice in the distance boomed, “Lumos!” A bright light shot through the air like fire, it grew wilder when the man shouted, “Lumos Maxima!”

A shrill cry penetrated the air, it made my ears ache from the high-pitched squeal. The power that was over me lessened, as the strange man made his way further into the room. “Protego,” the man drawled, as he stealthily made his way towards me, moving back ever so slowly as he stared down the sightless creature which remained in the shadows.

“You dare protect her,” it spat out with bitterness. “You dare stand in my way.”

“Leave her!” the man said, his emerald green surcoat now illuminated by the light of his wand. His face was hidden from me however, though I could see his raven locks tousled untidily atop his head; long silver streaks snaked its way down the sides of his temples.

“Stand down,” hissed the creature, after it took a step into the light. It was large and black and fierce looking with its long razor claws.

“This is your last warning,” the Professor bellowed. I was certain he was a Professor now, for I saw the Slytherin sigil etched at the back of his surcoat, the long green snake circling around in a menacing spiral.

“You think you can defeat me, Professor Baelish,” it gibed. “You think the Professor of the Dark Arts can stand in my way.”

“I will, if you force me too.”

“Then die!” it shrilled, before its tail lashed out at the Professor. He dogged from it, falling to the floor with his wand flinging into the air. The light suddenly went out as it crashed to the floor. “Merlin’s Beard,” he mumbled, after a sharp scrapping across the cobbled floor could be heard.

I wriggled around, realizing the creature’s spell that was on me had ceased. I dug into my cloak and found my wand inside of it. “Lumos Maxima,” I cried, and quickly stood up to face the creature. The Professor rolled over and snatched his wand of the ground.

“Incarcerous,” groaned the grave looking Professor, the moment he took a step forward to face the creature. It shrilled at him as the long spidery ropes wrapped around its awesome frame, but in less than a second the creature tore the bondage away. It leapt towards the brave little man, as he cried out, “Confringo!” A flash of fire ignited and burned away at the blackened figure, it trembled from the pain and the light which illuminated its ebony cloak.

“Confringo,” I breathed. I quickly ran towards the Professor’s side, and found my hand instinctively reaching for his own.

“We’re not out of this yet,” he said to me, once he finally looked down to the person he risked his life to save. His breath was caught for a moment, as he looked into my cool frosty blue eyes. It was like he was seeing a ghost, but the shrill from the creature broke that chilling moment. “Protego,” he jeered, as we felt the full force of the creature’s wrath upon us. His shield was quickly deterring as the long silvery nails swiped at us in blind fury.

“We need to get away from here!” I screamed, once the shield began to buckle over from the weight.

“No! We have to defeat this thing… together.”

My chest heaved from the sheer weight of it all, that heated gaze struck something inside of me. I nodded my head in agreement, before I shot out fire crackers from the tip of my wand. The Professor swiveled around in a three-hundred and sixty-degree angle before he shot out great flames of fire from his wand. I ran around the back of it with a battle cry before I set out a bright blue flame into the rear of the creature. It turned around to face me, a horrid look could be seen from its exposed face, so pale like the moon in a clear night sky, its eyes were large full of hatred that could hardly be suppressed. Afraid, I turned and ran, feeling the shadow stalker nipping at my heels. Its nails clanged against the cobbled floor, scraping sharply whenever it made a sharp turn.

“No, no, no,” I cried once I reached a dead-end. I turned to see the form rising till its head brushed against the high ceilings of Hogwarts.

“No more running,” it warned. The long talons stretched out towards me, ready to enrapture my frame. I closed my eyes, knowing the end was near; silence greeted me like an old friend. My quickened breath was the only thing I could hear, until I heard quickened steps patter down the hall. I opened my eyes to see the Professor sprinting down the hall, desperate to reach me, his wand armed and ready to strike.

“Locomotor Mortis,” I shot out quickly, hoping I could stall the creature for a moment longer. The creature looked down at its feet, pleased that my spell did not work, but while its guard was still down Professor Baelish roared, “Avada Kedavra!”

The creature ignited into a blinding flame, and than suddenly disappeared into thin air. We stood there frozen, hardly believing our eyes, until the Professor took a step forward as if he wished to comfort me. I looked into those stormy grey-green eyes, and without admonish I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He was my protector, my saviour, so how could I not react in this way? Still, the moment his hand fervently glided across my check and nuzzled itself at the back of my neck that it suddenly felt different. I looked up at him, noticing the way the eyes softened the longer he looked at me, it was full of something that could hardly be described.

“Thank you,” I murmured, it was so soft I was surprised he heard it. The Professor nodded his head, letting a small smile escape him unwillingly.

“It’s a good thing I happened to be awake,” he noted, while I remained in his arms. “But I couldn’t have done it without you.”

I let out a nervous giggle, feeling something in my stomach ache the longer he looked at me. _I should probably go,_ I thought, once his hands crept around my waist. “So, what was that thing?” I asked, hoping it would delay the inevitable.

“I actually don’t know,” he said, puckering his lips with annoyance. “Although, the voice sounded a lot like…”

“Like what?” I asked anxiously, hating the way he looked even more attractive with that puzzled expression.

“But it couldn’t be…”

“Be what?” I nearly shouted, as he taunted me with the unknown.

“It sounded a lot like the Headmaster for Hufflepuff. What was her name again? Professor Crawley?”

“My Herbology Professor? It can’t be!”

“Why?” He teased, as his grip around me loosened. “Because she’s a Hufflepuff?”

“Because she’s the nicest teacher I’ve ever had!” I shot back.

The Professor shook his head in disappointment. “Hasn’t’ anyone ever told you to never trust a Hufflepuff?”

“Oh, that exactly what a Slytherin Professor would say,” I taunted, as I stepped away from him.

“Perhaps,” he said, as he arched his eyebrows in the air with amusement. “But there’s only one way to find out.”

A conniving smirk spread across his face as he snatched at my hand and steered me towards the Hufflepuff’s dormitory. Once we began to sprint down the hall hand in hand, it was clear we both wanted to be proven wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder that this is a One-Shot fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
